


everything's better with you

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Romance, and hoseok's his servant, i hope i did this au some justice ... i dreamt of it so many times, i promise it's better than what the summary sums up, kihyun's a prince, this one's rlly soft, what is tagging again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: in which hoseok is servant to the crown prince, kihyun. and hoseok's in love with the prince, enjoys every single day with him.





	everything's better with you

**Author's Note:**

> so the mx tour has finally begun and ya girl's here decided to do something about it!! and that is ... write. i think i went over this like ... ten times before putting this here ... so if you do catch anything weird/any errors... tell me and they shall by Noted and Fixed.
> 
> oh, anything italicized are basically hoseok's thoughts, that's all c:

The days are always better when Kihyun is near.

The sun feels warmer as its rays reach out further to kiss the palace grounds. The skies a brighter blue with birds singing merrier melodies in the air. A gentle breeze passes by and carries the fallen blossoms from branches of senescent cherry blossom trees.

Hoseok finds Kihyun--his Prince, his Royal Highness--sitting on the marble stone steps in front of the royal library. The prince’s eyes follow the light flutter of a butterfly with his index finger trailing close behind its pattern of flight. Something warm and familiar blooms inside of Hoseok’s heart at the sight and leaves him feeling fond and soft. 

The servant takes long strides, reaching his royal highness in no time. He stands over the boy sitting on the steps, and blocks the sun with his broad shoulders. The prince looks up from the ground and meets the servant’s brown eyes, a smile gracing the prince’s lips immediately. “Hello Hoseok.”

“Your Highness,” responds the said servant, “Why are you out here in front of the library?” Kihyun smiles even wider, his teeth showing, “I read a new book today. Would you like to hear about it?” 

Hoseok smiles tenderly.  _ I’d love to hear about it. I’d love to hear you talk about the new book. I’d love to hear more of your voice.  _ “I’d love to hear about it. However, I think it would be best if we went somewhere else, Your Highness. I’m afraid the sun’s rays are quite strong today. I wouldn’t want you to get sunburnt out here.”

The prince’s eyebrows furrow just a little bit as he mutters, “What did I say about calling me that?” The servant finds his prince’s expression silly yet adorable as he laughs, “I’m simply addressing you as I’m supposed to. Would you rather I call you ‘my lord’?” 

Kihyun’s cheeks flush just a bit as he yelps, “No! Please! I’d rather you never do that at all!” And soon right after with a hushed voice, “It’s just a little too formal, Hoseok. It’s better if you just call me by my name.”

With a soft sigh and a sincere gaze in his eyes, Hoseok replies, “Very well then,  _ Kihyun _ . Now please, let me take you somewhere away from the sun and underneath some shade, so you can tell me all you’d like about the latest book you’ve read.” Kihyun’s cheeks flush but he doesn’t seem to care much when he giddily nods and stands up, letting Hoseok lead the way. 

And so Hoseok walks the two of them into the royal garden, where magnolias and peonies unfurl their pretty petals. They sit under the shade of a cherry blossom tree and Hoseok makes sure Kihyun sits on top of the grass comfortably, removing any twigs out of sight. 

The said servant sits himself next to the royal prince, leans back against the trunk of the tree, and beams, “So, Kihyun, tell me about the book you read.” The royal prince grins wide, the ends of his lips almost reaching his ears and begins. 

“It was quite charming, really. A bit all over the place as well. And you know how I’m not really into the mystical fairy tales and whimsical things but more of the mysterious, suspenseful works.” Hoseok nods, his lips curving upwards at the fact. The fact that he’s known for almost all of his years at the palace.  _ Of course. _

“Well, anyways, it was about these four individuals. One of them is madly in love with one of the other individuals, and that other one reciprocates the same feelings. The other two are quite estranged because they’re in love with the lovers and not with each other? Absurd, I know. But the dialogue kept me going.”

The book Kihyun read also had fairies playing tricks on each other and other individuals who were a bit odd yet lovable.  _ Not exactly his Highness’ cup of tea.  _ But still, Hoseok listened and gave Kihyun his utmost attention. 

It’s a sight for sore eyes to see Kihyun smile and laugh, to see his eyes sparkle and twinkle when he talks about his daily doings or just anything really. Hoseok loves it all. 

“Oh, Hoseok, your shirt. The buttons sort of unfastened themselves.” The mentioned servant looks down his chest to find the little mishap. Yet, before he gets to do anything, the prince leans in close to the servant’s body and starts hooking the buttons. 

Kihyun’s eyes are focused on the tiny buttons, his fingers hooking the buttons carefully. And while he keeps a keen eye, Kihyun’s tongue sticks out just a bit. It’s an adorable expression. 

Hoseok feels his heart grow ten times bigger than when it was before and can’t hide the smile on his face. “All done,” breathes Kihyun and pulls away with a dear grin on his face, the dimples on his cheeks showing.

Hoseok takes a second to admire Kihyun. 

The short, black hair covering his small forehead; there are small tendrils that make Hoseok want to tuck behind the prince’s ear. The eyes, now little moon crescents with long lashes that the servant could probably count if he was given the chance. The cheeks, round and full like a pair of dumplings with dimples that leave a deep crease; sometimes Hoseok would like to press kisses into them, and imagine what it’d feel like to kiss them over and over again. The nose, petite yet sharp, Hoseok thinks about the feeling of nudging his own nose against the prince’s. And the prince’s lips, full and pink, and (occasionally, like right now) Hoseok wonders about sucking on the bottom lip for just a pleasant moment or two.

Hoseok continues to stare at the young prince, not caring at all if anybody catches him. Kihyun does, though, and perhaps feels a little something flutter in his stomach. “Stop that Hoseok,” fumbles the prince, a warm pink painting itself all over his cheeks. “I can’t help it, your Highness, you’re beautiful,” hums Hoseok, lovingly, “So beautiful.”

At such a response, Kihyun hides his face in his hands and Hoseok lets out a breathy, little laugh. Something inside the servant’s heart causes it to melt, and pools down into his stomach. And while that may sound a bit iffy, Hoseok doesn’t seem to care, especially when he hears happiness and love ring in his ears.

Kihyun opens up his fingers, just so his two eyes can see if Hoseok’s still looking at him. A little giggle manages to escape his lips when he finds Hoseok “searching” for him. The prince’s hands remove themselves off of his face, and fall into Hoseok’s, his thumbs rubbing the soft skin.

The servant leans in closer to the prince’s body, and inhales deeply, almost nosing the prince’s jaw. “You smell like peaches,” Hoseok murmurs.

“Lady Yerim and I went into the kitchen and there were peaches everywhere. I suppose Father had somebody go harvest them,” mumbles Kihyun, his thumbs picking at a loose thread from Hoseok’s calico shirt. The servant feels warmth emanating off of the prince’s face from their close proximity and beams, his heart almost ready to burst.  _ How can one be so cute? So precious? _

Hoseok leans back and gingerly pets Kihyun’s hair. “Has anybody ever told you what a cute little prince you are?” The royal prince sheepishly smiles and carefully removes Hoseok’s hand, he holds it and smiles tenderly. 

A little zephyr of air flies by, making cherry blossoms whisper more hushed secrets to one another. Some blossoms fly down from their branches and land atop the prince and servant’s heads and shoulders. 

Kihyun radiates with a wide smile on his face, his mouth agape and his eyes shining with delight. The blossoms cascade more and more and land in Kihyun’s hands as he reaches out for them. Hoseok stares at Kihyun again, a doting look in his eyes.

The prince turns to look at the servant, his eyes twinkling and his smile almost blinding. “I think you should take me back to my room now, Hoseok. Before it gets too late.”

“Yes, Kihyun.” The servant’s heart oozes out of love and a part of him would like nothing more than to lay the prince down gently and smother the prince with fleeting yet tender kisses. To wrap his arms around the prince’s small body, it’s all Hoseok could give to the prince … himself. And he’s so willing. 

Hoseok stands up and holds out his two hands earnestly. He (internally) gushes, feelings of affection spreading all over his body, when he finds Kihyun brushing off the pink blossoms first. Kihyun looks up to Hoseok with his kind eyes and smiles, grabbing hold onto Hoseok’s hands.

The prince loses his balance, but the servant’s arms catch him quickly with his face pressed flush against the servant’s broad chest. “I got you, Your Highness, no worries,” assures the servant.  _ Always. _

The servant finds it so trusting and endearing as to how the prince wraps his arms tight around the servant’s waist. Hoseok hears an inaudible laugh against his chest and tries not to cry (out of delight) from being too enamored.

Kihyun pulls away from Hoseok’s hold with a little hum. “Oh, Hoseok, there’s a blossom in your hair.” 

His small fingers brush the tips of Hoseok’s hair and Hoseok closes his eyes, happy. The blossom’s removed quickly and Kihyun twirls it in his fingers. 

“Now let’s go back to your room. It’s almost dinner time,” breathes Hoseok, his voice gentle and caring. Again, there’s that shy response from Kihyun, which is just oh so cute, as he meekly nods. But Kihyun’s lips twitch with evident mirth, and Hoseok has to refrain himself from pecking them ceaselessly with his own. Kihyun turns away, though, and starts walking with Hoseok following close behind (with what could be a little hop in his step).

The two decided to take the long way back to the prince’s quarters, which mainly consists of walking around the garden, the Royal Court, the servants’ quarters, basically avoiding the prince’s area . . . just to prolong the time they have with each other. 

On their way back, Kihyun talks about his “princely duties” with his studies and sitting beside the King, listening to almost every political matter there for the bureaucracy to discuss. Hoseok listens attentively, not commenting at all (and technically, he can’t anyways as a lowly servant).

The servant smiles and laughs every now and then when Kihyun comments about the “snooty” looks on his father’s bureaucrats faces. Kihyun even talks about his clothes, how he’d rather wear something as plain and simple like Hoseok’s calico shirt and cotton pants over his colorful, silky garments. Hoseok knows he’d still love Kihyun the same even if Kihyun didn’t wear his royal clothes, though.

By the time they both arrive at the prince’s quarters, they see Lady Yerim wandering around the place in a slight frenzy, most likely searching for the young prince himself. 

Kihyun stops and turns to face Hoseok one last time before he leaves, a shy smile on his face. “Thank you for today. This was fun.”

“Of course, your Highness. Anything for you. I had fun as well.”

The sun begins to set and the sky turns into colors of a vibrant orange, an outstanding pink, and a golden yellow with just a little bit of a purple undertone. Even as the sun sets, the young prince’s face still glows. 

There’s this serene look on Kihyun’s face and Hoseok wants to keep this moment forever. No signs of trouble, just a calm and serene boy. A whisper of a breeze passes by and it takes so much control within Hoseok to stop himself from holding Kihyun in his arms and to just be. 

“I know, I know,” sighs Kihyun, “I’m so good looking, you just can’t keep your eyes off of me.” 

The said prince scrunches his nose and Hoseok giggles. “Yes, your Highness. You’re right. You’re so very handsome. Always so very handsome.”  _ The most handsome.  _ And Hoseok’s voice is soft, maybe a little quiet, but there’s always this trace of love that comes along with it. 

Pink seems to make its way onto Kihyun’s cheeks again when he meekly grins. “I’ll be on my way back now, Hoseok. You should get back to the servants’ quarters as well.”

And Kihyun turns, taking two steps forward. 

However, before Kihyun is officially not near Hoseok anymore (which is like five small steps away, in Hoseok’s opinion), the prince turns around to face the servant again. He reaches his hand out to gently caress the side of the servant’s face. 

With Kihyun’s touch, Hoseok feels his insides melting almost to that of a simmer. It’s warm and it’s sibilating and almost has Hoseok trembling. Hoseok closes his eyes and sighs dreamily. Doesn’t necessarily lean into Kihyun’s touch (doesn’t want to make himself too obvious) but does find comfort in it.  _ I love you. I love you I love you I love you. _

The prince lightly pulls his hand away (Hoseok already misses the gentle feeling), smiles one last time, and Hoseok catches the glimmer in the prince’s eyes. And then Kihyun walks towards his quarters, where Lady Yerim calls for him and waits patiently. 

When Kihyun enters his room, Hoseok starts making his way back to the servants’ quarters. The servant beams, his hands flying in the air, very glad to have spent today with the prince. 

(Of course, Hoseok is with Kihyun every day. He’s supposed to as Kihyun’s servant. It’s just . . . there’s always something to be happy about when Hoseok’s around Kihyun.)

It’s Kihyun who always manages to leave Hoseok’s heart fluttering. The same beautiful boy who never fails to make Hoseok’s mind buzz with happiness, almost as though he were drunk on the boy’s . . .  _ everything _ . 

With Kihyun, Hoseok’s days start happily and end happily as well. Something about Kihyun simply makes the world softer, kinder, and even more sentimental. Every second shared with him is worth it. 

It’s hard to explain his feelings, a bit difficult to come up with the right words to express his love and adoration for Kihyun, but Hoseok knows that it’s because of Kihyun that a part of him is more benign and tender-hearted. 

Hoseok lays in bed after dinner, revelling in the plush feel of his blanket and small pillow. The sheets are smooth and cool when he slips under them. He gets to fall asleep knowing that he’ll get to be right beside Kihyun the following day. And just the thought of seeing the prince again has Hoseok’s heart soaring. Another day with the lovely boy. He can’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> the book kihyun was talking about was ... shakespeare's "a midsummer night's dream" lol
> 
> thank you for reading, this was actually really fun to write!! although, it did get a little bit crummy near the end .. and for that i am sorry. feel free to leave a comment if you'd like!! a suggestion or two or anything really ahah


End file.
